


Would You Do It For Me?

by AliNear



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Klaus, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, luther is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: What if Klaus didn't die in the rave...He died a little earlier.





	Would You Do It For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction and Original Story Commissions   
>  I’m trying something new with this, I’m open for commission for fanfiction and original stories. For the original stories I need both details of OC and the world/plot you want or I can write about world/plot/prompt with my own OC. For the fanfiction I will list the series I’m mostly familiar with but am willing to work on others I’m not, those would just take more time because I will have to do research. I say this because I am a fanfiction writer and pride myself on making my characters as close to cannon as possible.
> 
> Message me on Tumblr or my AO3 Account.   
> My AO3 to message or check out my writing style is here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/works
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://aliclarissa-near.tumblr.com/post/184587797051/fanfiction-and-original-story-commissions

Klaus watched as Allison shakily took another step into the basement, her notebook displayed with big blocky letter.

                **Let Her Out**

“I can’t do that. She hurt you.” Luther told Allison, his voice softening as he held an arm out to her.

                Without much thought Klaus blurted out, “Would you lock her up if it was me?”

                They turned to him, Allison, Luther, and Diego all staring at him in surprise at the question.

                “Wha-“

                “Would you lock her up if it was me? Do you care that she accidently hurt someone, or do you care because it was Allison?”

                His voice was blank, almost monotone in it’s deliverance, completely opposite of the shaking that was spreading up his legs. For a moment he wondered if it was the withdrawal of the growing fear of Luther that had settled in his chest- making his heart beat as fast as it did in ‘Nam.

                Opening his mouth to answer, Klaus plowed through, his arms crossing as he pinched and scratched at his forearms.

                “Because, if this is about doing the moral thing of locking up someone cause they almost mur-hurt another… then where’s your cell?”

                “What?” Diego’s voice rang out the loudest.

                “ _Show them.”_ Ben’s voice hissed, his eyes never leaving Luther’s hulking form. He had tried to hit Luther seven times since the incident and each time he failed he’d gotten madder.

                Allison tried to step around Luther’s form as she glanced between Vanya’s cell and him. Klaus shrugged before pulling at his shirt collar, showing off the impressively angry bruise that showed off the large handprints.

He wondered what they would do if they knew that his skull had caved in. That Luther had killed him so easily before walking out the door, like Klaus wasn’t broken on their living room floor. Like he hadn’t woken up to Ben scared, hovering over him, hands jerking unsurely and uselessly as his skull bleed. What would they say to the bloody towel in the hamper and how he had to wash his hair three times to get the blood and brain out of his curls?

For a moment he thought about dragging them upstairs to the puddle of blood that was still in the living room, Mom hadn’t had a chance to clean it up last he checked. He could show them where he died.

                Diego’s and Allison’ eyes widened, staring at the thick finger marks that wrapped around his neck completely. Luther was staring, his brow furring as he looked at the bruises he left.

                “I can show you my back too.”

                “What the fuck!” Diego voice hissed with rage as he pivoted and threw a knife, all in one move.

                Ducking away, the knife sliced shallowly into Luther’s arm before hitting the wall with a thud. Before he could straighten himself, Diego moved, jumping at him with a loud battle cry.

                “ _Go Diego!”_ Benn cheered, “ _Punch him good for me.”_

                “You-“ a fist flew down, hitting the side of his face, “Cannot-“ the second punch hit his nose, sending blood gushing, “Go- Around-“ the third and fourth hit in rapid successions, “Choking,” at the fifth one, Allison had maneuvered her way around the bundle of limbs, “Our-“ Klaus nearly shrieked when Allison’s hand landed on his shoulder, her eyes tearing up as she looked him in the eyes, “Younger-“ her fingers ghosted over the bruising, biting her lip she tried to mouth words to him, “Siblings!”

                Luther laid on his back, his face set in shame unwilling to look at any of his siblings. Diego stood up, shaking out his hands before turning. With his head high, he marched passed Allison and Klaus to the cell.

                Vanya was peering through the glass, her eyes wide as she looked between Luther’s downed form and Diego.

                It creaked open as Diego strained to pull the door wide enough for Vanya to slip through. She stood next to him, her eyes darting between Luther, Allison, Diego, before settling on Klaus- or rather the marks around his neck. Her eyes trailed for a moment to look at the bandage that sat snug against Allison’ own skin.

                Her eyes watered and she took a shaky step forward and then another, falling in-between Allison and Klaus with a sob.


End file.
